A Befallen Forbidden
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: Francisco The bishop without a soul Brian The rook cloaked in darkness Jessie The Pawn made from Shadows and Marcos The Vengeful Knight they form team FBJM or BFJL it's complicated...
1. Chapter 1 (07-09 12:45:59)

**Hi there this** **will** **be my first every fanfic so go easy on me in this one but ill be glad to get a few pointers in the comments buy anyway let us begin.**

 **Trailer:Black Bishop**

A ruined village in flames screams can be heard of terror and fear panic is everywhere all the while four young faunus girls huddled close together waiting for the end to come as a beowolf stands thier ready to take thier lives they hold each other tightly as the beowolf jumps at them snarling at it's helpless prey. (Crack!!!)

The beowolf whimpers in pain as a mini sonic boom has just knock it away from its prey it turns to see who just injure it infront is an extremely skinny and bony boy about fourteen with short black hair and was wearing a cyan colored chestplate with white highlights one piece of amour on his top right and left arm and a white gauntlet with light blue highlights around and amour bits protecting his top right and bottom left leg while holding a blue colored whip with cyan highlights and a white blade connected to a white chain. his face covered by a mask the left side black the right side white with a dark blue F in the middle the eye holes reveal that his eyes are brown.

"You know if you weren't out to destroy humanity I'll pet the fuck out of you but you know but oh well this works too"

He said before in a flash right in front of the beowolf before the beowolf could react the gauntlet extend a hidden blade slitting the beowolf's neck killing it

"You kids alright" He said they all slowly nodded. "Good now get out before more com-" he was inturupted by a beowolf that had lunged at him angrily. "Ahhhh son of a bitch grrrr I don't like to be interrupted!!!" he got the bottom part of his whip (Fyi the whip has a dagger at the bottom also) and used it to stab the beowolf in the eye.

The beowolf roared in pain and as it did the boy used his gauntlet and punch the beowolf directly with the blade still unsteathed to the beowolf's other eye blinding it roaring in pain it cryed out for the rest of the pack to come forth and as it did fifteen more beowolves showed up.

"Huh so you brought friends i would've brought mine too that is if I had any Ha"

and in an instant he retract his whip and it turn into a machete charged at the blind beowolf being blinded it couldn't dodge the attack and was stabbed in the heart (That is if they even have a heart).

"come on anyone else wanna go next" He screamed and as if karma thought that was a challenge three alpha beowolves came charging forth with the intent to kill in thier eyes."Well...Fuck" was all he said as he extended his weapon back into a whip and with a flash he slammed his whip at one while using his gauntlet to punch any that get near him.

"Look out" he heard a cry as another beowolf this time not an alpha came running at him an in a moment he got out of the way and used his whip and aimed at the beowolf's feet makeing go back with a yelp before he yell "Why the fuck are you still here it's dangerous go just go!!!!" he yelled and they obeyed and ran but one of them tripped and fell right next to a beowolf it growl at her she close her eyes in fear waiting for the strike.

(I suggest you play the ultimate show from super paper mario right about now)

(Slash!!!) she slowly opened her eyes to see the kid standing thier holding the beowolf's jaws but his entire armor color has changed instead of cyan with white highlights it changed to crimson with black highlights his hair changed to white and his eyes were the darkest shade of red possible. "You know what!!!!" he spoke "Fuck This!!!! Fuck That!!!!! Fuck Everything!!!!!" he yelled and charged fighting more aggressive than before using his gauntlet he punch a beowolf straight in the mouth before turning around and with a mad dash turning his whip into a machete and stabbing one over and over until it died.

After that he got tackled by an alpha but with alot of ferocity he managed to grab a hold of the beowolf's jaws and forced the jaws opened before breaking the grimms jaws.turning the the machete back into a whip and with a thunderous crack decapitated a beowolf.

One by one the beowolves slowly drop dead until only one was left but missing and eye and a foot.standing at the other side was a teen with bloodlust in his eyes."You know what im about to do isn't because im sadistic no it's just that I am pissed off like a mother fucking collecter that lost his favorite collectable and the collector I know will give you a slow and painful death with that said prepare to die" once he finished that he got behind the beowolf and choked him with his whip until it died.

After awhile the kid calmed down and his armor and hair reverted back to normal. "Hey kids I know your behind that building come on out" with that said they slowly came fourth and when they did he could see them better than before sense he didn't have to fight. two of them look around nine and were a cow and gazelle faunus one the other looked seven and seemed to be a bee faunus and the youngest was around four but what he saw made him stop. "Hey are you a dog faunus by any chance?" the girl nodded fearfully then something unexpected happened he petted her and excitedly yelled "Dooooogggggggyyyyyyyy!!!!!!! must protect" then he stop after realizing what he did. "Ops im sorry im an extreme dog lover so I got carried away and I will also apologized for what you saw thier Dark is well Dark." he spoke.

a few minutes passed before he spoke again "Eh he he well I think it's best that I be going well bye" he spoke nervously before he got stop "wait who are you?" mister the gazelle asked.

"Oh how rude of me well im Francisco the bishop without a soul of team BFJL well now it's time to leave." before anyone else could say anything more he began to sink into his own shadow before the shadow vanished as well.

"Elizabeth, Isabella, Sunny, Jacky your alright!!!!!" and large man spoke.

"Daddy!!!!" all four girls said in unison.

"guess what guess what" Sunny said "we were saved by a bishop!" Sunny said. "A Bishop like the chess piece?"

the father questioned. "No silly daddy"giggled Elizabeth. "Well then you can tell me all about this bishop later okay we need to show mommy that your alright okay." the father spoke.

okay dad they all said as they walked away a figure stood over thier and gave a short smile before walking away into the forest.

 **And thats a wrap what do you think about it so far please give me your honest opinion anyway Silent spear out.**

 **Next Up:The Black Rook** **Trailer**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone im back again to contain A Befallen Forbidden so sit back and read** **also Fyi Francisco sinking in the shadows** **isn't his semblance. Well anyway on with the show.**

Trailer:Black Rook

 _(Outside of a Whitefang base)_

Guard:So have you seen the latest episode of Red Vs Blue yet.

Guard 2:Whats that?

Guard:You don't know what red vs blue is? i disown you.

Guard 2:How can you even disown me?!? its not like im gonna d-

before the guard could finsh he got in arrow straight into his heart.

"Wait what the fu-" before the other guard could finish he too got shot in the heart.Getting out of the shadows is a teenage boy wereing a green hood with black stripes all around with a quiver on his back and an armguard that looks like a brick wall on his top right arm wore pirate like boots and black pants with green stripes. His eyes are honey-hazel color and wored medium framed glasses."A good shot for an archer that wears glasses now I have more bragging rights ha!!!"

The boy began walking into the base shooting anymore that got in his way while saying "I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck, I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck, if I gave a shit I might just give a fuck, but I don't give a shit so I don't give a fuck!" eventually he reached a control panel that showed plans of uses stolen paladins to cause chaos and blame the army on the destruction.

"Well this look important and well thought out it would be a shame if someone were to destroy it" he said mischievously before grabbing a flash drive and downloading the plans.

"Huh well now I just gave to give it to one of the kingdoms except mistrial cause fuck mistrial those sly bastards."

he said.

"Intruder stop right thier!!!" A shark faunus spoke." "Wait I thought I killed all of you fuckers, oh ,wait let me guess hired help."the boy spoke

"well look it's some human boy that caused this set back how can a fourteen year old do this shit" the shark said. "Wait hold the fuck up did you just call me fourteen." the boy spoke angrily.

And in a flash he pull out his longbow turned it into a lance and runned the shark faunus straight into the chest killing him instantly."Im Fifteen fucking years old you gilled bastard." he said before throwing away the body out of the way.

Then suddenly more White fang members came out with their weapons out and guns, swords,and knives ready.

"Surrender human your surrounded give up and your die a quick death." spoke a boar faunus.

"Well Goooollllyyy mister I would do that of it wasn't for A. Im a faunus B. Im an edgy teen that likes disobeying little shits like you and C. Im not surrounded your stuck with me now." revealed to be a faunus said before lunging at one of his attackers piercing him in the gut

before getting an arrow and stabbing him in the throat the faunus cried out in pain before he succumbed to death.

Because of that action some came charging in while others shot from a distance. "Huh you guys are better then I thought your not gonna have one guy die at a time your actually attacking me together huh if you guys live you should get a raise." the faunus boy said before form turning his lance back into a longbow and fired an arrow at on of his attackers thier was a cry of pain soon after he shot the arrow and killing one of his assailants.

"Fire keep on firing until he's dead" Yelled a crab faunus to the others.

they manage to rain down even more

bullets at the boy."Fire you call that fire?" spoke the boy before saw an oil tanker near by he dodge the bullets and used an arrow to pierce the tanker spraying the oil everywhere.

"I'll show you fire so better put on some sunscreen cause my report says that this heatwave will be devastating." The faunus boy said before pulling out a fire dust arrow and placing it on the bow.

"Y-you can't be serious!!!" yelled a faunus before continuing "Your cause this place to exploded killing everyone and you with it." He said again.

"Oh im serious and you can't stop me and ill be fine want to know why well see death dosen't visit me i visit death and no matter what I don't stay to long in his house but anyway I don't think your stay will be as short as mine." The boy said maniacally."W-w-who are you?!?!"Yelled a female soldier.

"Who I am? Well i'm the bringer of death the shadow of chaos and the wrecker of your shit but your remember my name better if I tell you I am Brian the rook cloaked in darkness and a member of team FBJM. Remember my name in hell." Said Brian before firing the arrow.

(BOOM!!!!!) The base exploded the fire burning so brightly that it was blinding to look at directly. After awhile the area was crowded with police, firemen, and civilians alike."Any clue on what the hell happened here."Asked the chief officer.

"No sir we're still looking for any evidence of fowl play." Spoke a officer.

"Hey I found something!!!!" yelled an officer "What is it?"asked the chief "It's a note."said the officer "What dose it say?" asked another officer. "It says justice has befallen on these criminals.

thiers also a flashdrive the not also says that in here will tell you everything From The Black Rook." finished the officer."The black rook? the chief thought hmmmm sounds familiar.

"Alright men search the area for any information on this Black Rook!"

Said the Chief "Yes sir!" the officers all said in unison.

 _(meanwhile on top of a building)_

"Mission accomplished." said Brian

"Took you long enough Rook" a boy said. "Hey for the record I was taking my time to make sure the flash drive wasn't damaged Francisco or should I say Bishop." Brian Retorted.

"What can I say it gets annoying with no one to talk to" Francisco said .

"What about Dark? wait never mind I remember." Brian said.

"So how long until the others show up." Francisco said.

"Well Jesse is on a mission right now and Marcos is well trying to avoid us can't blame him thought but I'll think seven more hours give or take." Brian said. "Thats still to long!" Francisco said angrily. "What should we do until then." Francisco asked.

"Poker" Brian said.

"Poker" Francisco agreed.

 **And thats the end for this trailer also if you wanna know what kind of Faunus Brian is he's a Salt water crocodile.**

 **also his quiver has another trick up it's sleve but your going to find out about it later. Until then Ciao.**

 **Next up:The Black Pawn Trailer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salutations everyone**

 **this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom speaking and I will be writing The Black Pawn this time also just so you know** **I read your reviews and comments it warms my heart every time and im grateful for advice I get that help improve my stories.Im also plesantly suprise that Mask and Cape has been extremely popular**.

 **these trailers will be around 1K words and the actual story will be around 3-5K words per chapter okay but without any further ado let us begin.** (FYI forgot to mention that Brian wears a mask covering his nose and mouth.)

Trailer: Black Pawn

(If you want play Metal gear solid's Nuclear)

Alone in the woods walked a Boy about thirteen wearing a gray hoodie with a black bullet proof vest. and wearing black framed glasses. the boy was holding a Shotgun Katana. and standing infront of him was multiple Ursa all growing hungrily at him. "So you gonna kill me or what?" asked the boy sounding somewhat bored of all this.

The Ursa began to charge at the boy while the boy just stared blankly at the attacker not caring at all as he just shot the Ursa straight to the head killing it instantly before turning around and charging at another ursa killing it.

two ursa (Ursi, urses?) began to charge together from two different directions. the boy merely sheathed his sword before stabbing both with twin katanas chained together. before jumping over thier corpse and began to choke another ursa to death (thats possible right?) all the while he was thinking 'This is suppose to be a extermination mission?! im extremely disappointed.' thought the boy. When suddenly as if Lord Monty decided to gigive him proper entertainment fifteen fully grown Ursa Majors came out and roared with fury. "How will I deserve it for complaining. " The boy said as he slashed open one of the usra.

before rolling out of the way from another Ursa's attack and fired five rounds of his shotgun to the back

and killed the Ursa before side stepping out of the way from another Ursa and stabbing it's back causing the Ursa to roar in pain and charged around to knock him off like if it was a rodeo

while the boy hold on for dear life he managed to pull the trigger killing the ursa. As he got off the corpse he was smacked by another ursa. the boy adjusted his footing before he shot the Ursa in the head. after about thirty minutes every grimm was dead or dyeing. It was calm and peaceful before someone spoke up." Good job killing all of these fuckers Pawn." Said a certain archer faunus. "Why are you here Brian?" The Boy questioned. "Well truth be told me and Francisco got bored so we decided to come see you Jessie." Brian said."Howdy!"said the bishop right next to Brian. "God dammit." Jessie said. "Sorry Jesse it's just I decided to _Shadow_ you tonight." Said Francisco before laughing hysterically. "God dam you Frank god dam you." said Jessie in annoyance "Oh what ever lets go guys before it gets to _Dark_ " Brian said with a little chuckle. "I hate you, I hate you all." Jessie sighed. "We hate everyone too!!" Brian and Francisco said in unison before both yelled God damit in unison once more "Son of a-" Francisco grumbled out while Brianwas saying mother fucker under his breath.

"Let's just go find Marcos shall we?" Brian said. "Yeah lets." Francisco Agreed. "Come on Jesse lets get going." Francisco spoke. "Fine , fine I don't have anything better to do." Jessie said. "Oh and dude?" Francisco asked "Thanks for helping me pretend to sink into my own shadow that time, That help alot." Francisco thanked "Your welcome " Jessie said "Hey guys!" Brian said. "What is it?" Jessie asked. "Those anyone else find it sad that are names all about something negative." Brian said. "What do you mean?" Francisco questioned "Like think about it F, B, J, M

Is Forbidden like you know no entry , Banned, and the other B, F, J, L , Befall like bad things happen to you. heck if Julian was here instead of Jess it can also form P, L, G, V ,Plague!!!! for oum's sake!!!!" Brian yelled "well shit dosen't help knowing im the Bishop without a soul, your the Rook cloaked in darkness, Jessie being the Pawn made from Shadows and Marcos is the Vengeful Knight!!!" Francisco mentioned."Damit your right! " Jessie said in realization. "God damit oh well let's get going." Brian said as he pulled out a copy of Dick Francis' s Gamble and started reading. "Where did you get that book?" Jessie asked. "Library. " Was Brian's only response. "Well why are you reading it then and also I didn't know you read!?!" Jessie said shocked.

"Rude, But anyway I want to see what happens next also I love reading plus most of the time when I finish my mission's I get bored so I need something that keep me interested."Brian said. "But all the time I see you either Playing video games,drawing, or playing poker!!!" Jessie said. "I said when I finish my mission's."Brian said again. before turning the page "Wait how can you read when it's night?" Francisco questioned. "Im a crocodile faunus remember, Crocodiles have excellent night vision." Brian explained as he continued to read. thier was along moment of silence before Jessie spoke up.

"When the fuck did you have the time to go to the library! ?!"

 **And that's a wrap also just for you information Brian's mask resembles that of kakashi's mask. And the reason I mentioned the book Gamble specifically is because im reading that back currently and I highly recommend it to anyone who's a fan of mystery**

 **also I have alot of Fanfictions planned out so be on the look out.**

 **Well this is Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revoir~**

 **Next up: The Black Knight Trailer**


End file.
